


繁星坠落的地方

by sky_raining_millet



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_raining_millet/pseuds/sky_raining_millet





	繁星坠落的地方

0.  
我们逃走吧，到那繁星坠落的地方。

1.  
他预计在星野圣地牙哥待上四个礼拜，约等于是复学前的最后假期。末夏的西班牙北部时常使人忘记防晒，暴露在外的肌肤比出发时黑上一个色阶，自己倒也不怎么在乎。一路上妈妈也不是没有提醒过，他总不想听，走了一百公里，还没跟同行的母亲说上一百句话。  
李阿姨的家距离大教堂还有十来分钟车程，按着意见便先卸下行李，休息一会儿再让她儿子开车载去。  
「那就委屈你跟我儿子睡一间房了，Rafael，带他上去放行李吧。」  
对方倚在楼梯的扶手上，西晒的阳光透着窗子洒落的让人睁不开眼，看不大清他的面容，只见倾斜的金边都停留在他纤长的睫毛上。提着行李追赶于他之后，眼神却不自觉停留在未被短裤遮掩的小腿肚，光白的肤色顺着肌肉纹理蔓延成两条清澈的河流，让他想起前天走在路边泛着青蓝天光的小溪。

Rafael的房间很大，甚至有自己的独立卫浴，一张偌大的双人床旁挨着可以敞开的沙发床，推开的窗口还有树梢的枝叶偷偷伸进房内。  
「这张床给你睡，我是Rafael，叫我在范也可以。」  
「我叫朴珍荣。」  
报上姓名后他小心翼翼坐在床沿，扫视周围的眼珠子打转不定，即使主人让他随意，初来乍到的身体仍无法伸展开。Do you mind? 林在范不知何时倚靠在窗边，摇了摇手上的菸盒向朴珍荣示意，他笑着说不会，也不敢承认自己不太喜欢菸味。原来长得好看的人也会抽菸。  
「对不起我中文没有很好，有些话我不太会说。」  
烟雾随他开合的双唇吞吐，朴珍荣才发现不同于那洋气的口音，林在范长得非常亚洲。  
「你长得好像没有很混血。」  
抽菸的少年似乎被提问乐到了，笑的烟气好几下从鼻腔呛出来。  
「Juan不是我爸。我爸妈在我很小的时候就离婚了，我妈再嫁给Juan后才搬来西班牙的。」  
朴珍荣羞赧的道歉，裤边被他拽的皱成一团。被问的人随意在窗台捻熄菸蒂后，走上前拍了拍他的肩膀，立起枕头盘腿靠在床头。  
「没关系，以前我同学也常常这么问我。」  
楼下传来李阿姨的声音，要林在范带他们去朝圣者办公室换证书，今天是星期五，有机会赶上弥撒的薰香仪式。  
走吧。林在范捞过床头柜上的香水轻喷了两下，走过朴珍荣面前时，空气中多了一股说不上名称的馨香。

他们排了将近两小时的队伍，妈妈执意花上两欧换一张写着公里数的证书。  
接近弥撒开始的时间，主教堂人满为患，只能站在后头，从人群缝隙中瞧见祭坛。  
庄严的歌声伴随管风琴响起，骚动渐小，所有人都在屏息以待。银闪闪的香炉牵引着绳子抛掷盘旋，薰香的烟气冉冉升腾，隐约能听见轮轴扯动的声响。香炉开始摆荡，人群无不取着手机相机记录这一刻。滞留在穹顶的香烟逐渐弥漫氤氲，让人无法不浸淫在宽厚的慈悲赦免中，沐浴恩典。  
朴珍荣想起庙宇天公炉的袅袅余烟，听说渺白的烟会承载人们的心愿上达天听。此刻如果诚心祈祷，天主是否也会听见他的心愿？仔细思索一番，自己竟不知该祷告些什么。或许他能告诉自己到底哪里做错了，为何老师、爸妈这么讨厌自己，为何妈妈要带他来走朝圣之路祈求赎罪？  
他的心，何罪之有？  
「你怎么哭了？」  
朴珍荣双手交叉低垂在身前，脖颈随香炉的高低起起伏伏。音乐声很大，对话得贴近耳畔，林在范这突如其来的问句吓得人一愣。他伸手抹过脸颊，却真有湿润，慌忙撩上袖角揩去泪痕，只觉自己分外丢脸。  
「不知道，被熏的吧。」  
林在范身子一侧，遮住他大半个人。撇过头悄悄告诉他没关系，很多人来这里都会哭的，要是不好意思，可以靠在他的肩膀上。朴珍荣瞄了眼一旁全神贯注的妈妈，默默将头掩于他的肩胛之后，在房里闻到的香水味如今混杂乳香木炭的气味，窜入鼻腔的温柔让他愿意对第一天见面的人放下心防。

It’s ok not to be ok.   
在弥撒结束之际一句不着边际的安慰，恍惚间要朴珍荣相信这世上真存在心有灵犀，一见如故的传说。

2.  
「妈妈公司还有事要先回去处理，你留在李阿姨家要听话。」  
不停用叉子拨弄盘里的青花菜，朴珍荣漫不经心应声回答。  
「朴珍荣，希望你能再想想妈对你说的话、」  
「我吃饱了。」  
他起身打断这段谈话，收拾过桌面后便转头上楼。来到李阿姨家的这一个礼拜，他们母子间的关系趋近缓和，他可以装作自己只是个不怎么爱听话的青春期男孩，不在外人面前与妈妈针锋相对，也不会私下向林在范偷偷诉苦。那些话他何曾没有想过，几乎是天天质问自己，为何做不成让父母骄傲的小孩。

对不起。听见身后关门的声响，原本趴在床上的朴珍荣支起身转头向林在范道歉。  
「对不起什么？」  
垂下眼帘，他耸耸肩，抱歉搞砸了气氛。林在范只是笑笑，顺势爬上床侧躺于一旁，单手拖着腮直盯着少年乌黑的发漩。  
「我高中也常常跟我妈吵架，大学离开家后才好一些。」  
「大学生活有什么不一样？」  
我不知道你们学校是怎么样，but…… 这段中英夹杂的侃侃而谈语气飞扬奔放，听着大学生谈他的选课、校园、同学、社团，突然觉得自己离他特别遥远，或者说，自己离自由特别遥远。  
心不在焉的点点头，朴珍荣的思绪早已飘忽不定，枕着手臂又趴了回去。说话的人也感觉到气氛的转换，停下了原本的话题。四周顿时陷入寂静，隐隐约约能听见楼下厨房里母亲们的对谈。他把脸侧向左边，随即撞入一片秋波之内。那人也学着歪头躺在手臂上，略长的发梢细碎零落在额前，穿越缝隙却是一整个清澈透亮。房里没有开灯，窗外些微的亮光揉进一双眼眸沉沉狡黠。时间尽在柔情中流淌，良久良久。

要不要出去走走？一直望向他的人首先打破沉默，一个机灵爬起身。还没等到答应，林在范便拉他的手拖他下床，直奔着下楼。  
客厅只有Juan在看电视转播球赛，林在范捞过沙发上的侧背包，随口告知两人要出门买东西，穿过侧门到车库牵出两辆脚踏车。  
「你选一个吧。」  
朴珍荣选了黑色的那辆，只见对方立马蹬上另一台扬长而去，自己赶忙也踩起踏板紧追在后。晚风徐徐，吹的薄薄衣衫紧贴着身躯，发丝也飞扬在空中。他们穿梭于大街小巷，拐过一个又一个弯，途中林在范还顺道到商店中买了两罐啤酒。到了旧城区后明显感受到人潮的簇拥，观光客来来回回在异乡的夜晚中流连。他们最后骑进Alameda公园，歇坐在一隅的草皮上。  
林在范从包里掏出方才买的啤酒，熟练的用钥匙撬开瓶盖，随手将瓶盖塞进口袋中。朴珍荣接过递向他的玻璃瓶，冒着水珠的瓶身转瞬濡湿了手掌。  
「偶尔偷喝也不会怎样。」  
彷佛早料到他内心的犹豫，林在范幽幽补充道。  
远远望去，能瞧见主教堂泛映橘黄色的灯光，旧城区垄罩在路灯之下，朦胧恍然。  
「当我们真的走到这里时，好多人都哭了。」  
大部分人一天能够步行的公里数都差不多，时间一久，陌生人也成了结伴同行的旅伴，偶尔寒暄，也有无形的力量支撑着彼此互相打气。大家约好了一般皆在相似的时间抵达终点，一路上的熟面孔形形色色，站在主教堂前的广场，无不留下激动的泪水。  
「我很羡慕，羡慕他们好像都放下了，获得新生似的喜悦。」  
他说话时林在范总是格外专注的聆听，有时候也会怀疑他是否都能懂，但只要对上那副真挚的神情，自己似乎就能安心吐露所有。即使对方时常以无言回应，那双眼睛也会替他做出答覆。  
「你知道吗，今年是holy year，走完camino会被forgive所有的罪。」  
「可是我不懂，忍不住想喜欢一个人，为什么需要赦免？」

即使是没有答覆的瞬间，他知道林在范听懂了。他有一双很会说话的眼睛。仰头灌下瓶内剩余的啤酒，酒精肆意贯穿体内所有细胞，冲胀着肌肤温热通红。  
朴珍荣倏得意识到自己被他身上的香味包围，或许是因为体温上升而挥发至空气中。自从知道那是柑橘调的香水后，西班牙在他的印象里抹上了橙黄暖意。两人挨得很近，盘腿而坐的膝盖隔着布料时而摩擦，也有皎洁月光洒落迷离了气氛，原先满腹的委屈倒也稍稍得到缓解。  
不知不觉凑近的距离，彼此的鼻息微妙交叠扩散，碰触到敏感的领域。脸颊的酡红并未随凉风消散，甚至连血液也烫得冒泡。林在范倾向他时，鼻尖连着上唇轻轻擦过他的下腭，令人不禁捏紧气息。最后只是昏重的将下巴抵在他的肩头，呼吸声萦绕于耳畔，一下下勾连翩浮。

Escápate conmigo.

异国文字撩拨得心颤巍巍，伏在耳廓的嗓音还带几分醉意，绵长此刻的微醺暧昧。  
朴珍荣问他那是什么意思，他也不晓得如何解释，提问的少年便也笑笑作罢。

两人到家时已是子夜。蹑手蹑脚将脚踏车停进车库，摸黑回到房间，林在范倒头栽入床边，懒懒滑着手机让朴珍荣先去梳洗。等林在范洗完澡，朴珍荣几乎是半眯着惺忪睡眼，强撑着意识不落入睡眠中。  
「你可以跟我一起睡吗？」  
在他关灯之际，少年微弱的请求听上去就如小狗的嘤嗔。林在范熟稔的顺着床沿钻入被窝，环抱双臂与对方面对面。  
「我刚刚查了，那句话的意思是，跟我逃走吧。」  
嗯，好啊，我们逃走吧。  
在沉沉睡去之前，他瞥见邀请自己逃逸的双眸里，抖落出漫天繁星。

3.  
Muxía是比Fisterra更小一些的城镇，岔路口后能准确感觉到，他们正在驶向更化外的无人之境。  
我们逃走吧。朴珍荣很喜欢这句话。  
树林蓊郁流逝于视线边界，给人正在飞速逃亡的错觉。摇下车窗，左臂盘靠在窗框上，伸出右手迎接每一阵呼啸而过的风声飕飕。  
「在想什么？」  
开车的人问他，他摇摇头，笑了出声。什么也没想，真的。走在路上时想的太多，像是把这辈子所有的困扰都苦恼过一遍，早就累了，不想再思考了。  
「那你都有解答了吗？」  
「有的有，有的还想不到。」  
一整路朴珍荣不愿和妈妈交谈，尽是沈默的刨问自己，原来一个17的少年能有如此多质问、烦恼，却只有寥寥无几的经验能够寻求答案。  
找到的便放在心底，还没的……林在范撇过头看向他，又因为浸泡在阳光中而模糊了容颜，这个人彷佛注定置身于光芒之中，容不得人窥探他的真实，那般明美。  
「就留给以后吧。」  
天光云影，瞬间从指尖流逝，也许未来正飞快向他奔来。

庆幸天空上没几片云，辽广的海面藉以倒映成湛蓝色。远远的岸边伫立着教堂和花岗石雕塑，灯塔在后方显得更加遥小。  
他们的车停在市镇的街道上，徒步走向海边。下午的天色正好，能瞧见教堂铁青屋顶和褐黄壁身的区别。  
他们在山的十字架逗留了一阵，由上而下的景致尽收眼底，朴珍荣忍不住掏出手机拍下照片。这路上他很少照相，却总想留下林在范带他去看的每个景色。  
林在范说，先去教堂踩点，再往灯塔旁的海边，说不定能碰巧遇上日落。他说的总好，朴珍荣点点头。  
他身上似乎有种气质，对所有事情都充满把握，都是那么的踌躇满志。令人有些羡慕。

教堂里只有三三两两的游客，两人随意入座一排长椅的最尾端，抬头便刚好可沐浴玻璃斑斓光线的倒影，悬空浮吊的帆船模型倒像是乘着光芒启航。  
「或许你能和我说说他吗？」  
尽管声音放的轻柔，朴珍荣仍因猝不及防的提问怔了一下。  
让你踏上路程的那个人。对方补充道。墨镜被反挂在后脑勺，他真挚时总会悄悄再凑近一些，琥珀凝结成的瞳孔盈盈流转，也容易语低香近。  
这是第一次，有人问起自己这件事。

4.  
朴珍荣没想过，自己能是如此长情之人。他喜欢那男孩快两年。  
男孩是隔壁班的，篮球校队，他们在同一间补习班上数学。  
两人碰见时都会打招呼，因为有共同的朋友偶尔也会在聚会中遇到。  
他身上总有特定牌子柔软精的味道，为此自己甚至去量贩店全闻了遍，最后找到了属于他身上的香味，是薰衣草香。  
但凡小心思静静停在每个沉寂的夜晚，很久以后或许只会成为生命中一段浪漫的，甚至称不上插曲的片段，再次闻到薰衣草味柔软精时会短暂玩味的浅淡记忆。然而青春的浮躁似乎却容不得心中满溢而不宣之于口。  
期中考完后补习班的小小派对后，他给男孩送了个小礼物，顺便把自己的小秘密藏在其中。猜想过无数次对方发现时的表情，最好的，最坏的情况都想过了遍。最糟不过当不成朋友，但也或许，或许能有奇迹发生。

只不过万分之一的瞬间，一切都凝滞了，凝滞在男孩看见满藏心意的纸条后逐渐沉黑的脸色。

他早该想到的，自己怎么会不懂，世上的人对少年的喜欢有多严苛。他们打了一架，准确来说，对方先出的手，他也不甘示弱，不愿自己小小的珍贵受人践踏。双方被学校抓到后终于东窗事发，最无法容忍的大人介入了，少年的动心最终沦落为世人攻击他的把柄。  
「我妈当然不能接受，马上叫我休学。我被关在家里将近一个学期，现在快要开学了，她便要我来走朝圣之路，放下过去的错误，祈求天主赦免我的罪。」  
久了，也开始犹豫，我是不是真的错了。毕竟这样的我似乎是让他不舒服，我却不想看到他难过。

「但你觉得自己有罪吗？」  
朴珍荣甚至没注意到，凌乱的泪痕早已肆意在脸庞滑落。林在范只是默默伸手替他揩去泪水，好似懂得他的委屈，成全他的倔强。  
「四年前，我也走过这条路，也想问自己哪里错了。」  
没等朴珍荣回答，他便自顾自娓娓道来。  
15岁的夏天，林在范和从小的玩伴一起到安达鲁西亚度过整个暑假。南部的缤纷风情要人目眩神迷，阳光总晒的他双颊泛红。Rafael,Rafael 阿尔罕布拉宫门前唤他名字的声音，晕深了满面绯红，望进那双褐棕瞳孔的刹那，他猛然意识到自己莫名蒸腾。  
「我那时也不敢告诉妈妈，就问Juan能不能陪我一起走。」  
抵达终点的前晚，终于坐在庇护所外的星空下，他告诉了Juan，那个夏天，自己突然有了想吻朋友的冲动。  
Juan只是哈哈大笑，甚至笑出眼泪。这很奇怪，我不该有这样的想法！男孩涨红了脸，眨也不肯眨的眼睛蒙上一层水雾。  
你朋友有什么反应？他耸耸肩，说自己根本不愿让对方发现，怕是连朋友也做不成。  
「然后他对我说了一句话，You don’t have to be ashamed, we all feel low in front of love.」  
无论是谁，喜欢上一个人都是卑微的。  
无论你喜欢上谁。

「我想，也许你也在等，等有个人告诉你没有关系。」  
不是认错后的原谅，是那种，你是谁都没关系的认可。

5.  
朴珍荣记得这片海岸，电影The Way的男主角便是在这里将儿子的骨灰洒向大海。即使身旁有人与自己并肩走在礁岩上，他却忍不住觉得寂寞。  
他设想每天20公里路程中晃入脑海中的念头，能使自己想起男孩的可能是挨着他坐时闻得到的薰衣草香；或者是他在球场上奔驰的身影；又或者是他和借过上课笔记后，总会贴在讲义上写着感谢的小纸条。可实际会浮现的画面全只剩那天，他说恶心，推开自己的嘴脸。

有时候面向汪洋，也会猜想，鲸落的时候，只有大海知道。亦如自己淹没于现实中，只有这安静盛接的黑夜收到讣闻。  
死亡如果充满诗意，那必定是庞大的墨蓝精灵最后坠落的身影，一片片剥落的句点。多么沉重就多么寂静，无声的更是失重的灵魂，安祥于阳光也到不了的深处。  
思及此，他不禁打了个哆嗦。

发凉的手指悄悄被温暖的手掌覆上，林在范拉过朴珍荣的指尖，尽数握入自己厚实的手中。他的每个举动彷佛都在宣告自己是在地中海国家成长的孩子，风光明媚，温暖宜人。  
很久以后，他仍会忆起海风拂过脸颊带走眼泪的轻柔。那时，不是寂冷的海深处，而是有个人接住了他。  
「听说到了世界的尽头后要烧掉自己的东西，代表重新开始？」  
「人们会在Fisterra烧掉自己的衣服，当作新人生的开始。」  
朴珍荣点点头，翻过后背包，拿出一直收在夹层的证书，有打火机吗？林在范半信半疑掏出口袋里的打火机交予他，视线未曾从有些褶皱的证书上移开。  
如果这片海岸终究要通往相同的尽头，浪花都会化为泡影在同一道阳光下蒸发，灰烬是否也就飘落于终将归去的海中央。  
只不过一点星火，不薄的纸质开始卷曲燃烧。从右下角的白边向上攀延，左侧火炬般的花草图腾被转瞬吞噬，他看着抵达的日期消失，行走过的公里数也跟着消失，拼音的名字也随看不懂的文字消失，直到圣人像也在闪闪火光中明灭成灰。

「我决定放过我自己了。」  
微微上扬的嘴角仍有些颤抖，他抿着下唇试图克制，依旧遏止不住蓄满眼眶的泪水决堤而出。白涛的浪花被折射出五光十色，逐渐偏西的日光摛开整片金黄，粼粼波光与泪珠相绾出满眼璀璨。  
橙橘香扑面而来，原来是落进对方的怀里。  
这世俗对每个特立独行的灵魂无不充满敌意，强逼人负罪，再以高高在上的姿态给予悲悯。朝圣之路的每一步对朴珍荣而言皆是鞭笞，干褐结痂的烙印替他承认自身的荒唐、罪过，好让宽恕得以延长。于他，彩绘玻璃背后并没有光景，全剩无尽的黑暗。  
唯有身边这个少年，使他真正明瞭自己需要的救赎，从来都不过一句－你没有错。  
「等你上了大学，试着别再常和妈妈吵架了。」  
噙着愈发止不住的泪水猛力点头，穿越他的臂膀，朴珍荣正目睹世界尽头日落时分的瞬息万变，每分每秒亦是一帧独具的景色。

6.  
「因为圣雅各的遗体被贝壳包覆而不至于腐烂，贝壳就成了朝圣之路的标志，很多朝圣者都会在背包别上一枚扇贝。」  
「所以你要告诉我这条项炼是谁送的了没？」  
对方把玩着手上吊有一枚银贝壳的项炼，不耐烦打断朴珍荣顾左右而言他的科普。微微压低电脑萤幕，朴珍荣覆身一把抢回落在别人手里的项炼，熟练戴回脖子上。  
「你就当作是天使送的吧。」  
神经病。对面的人狠狠拍了他脑袋瓜一巴掌，倒回沙发的另一头继续看书。朴珍荣只是无奈搓揉被打了的地方，拿起手机点开社群媒体，随意点开好友的限时动态。熟悉的头像外围绕着一圈不常见的绿框，是则十几分钟前发的影片。画面里旖旎风光，自拍的亚洲少年被身后金发碧眼的男孩猝不及防吻了侧颈，顿时笑弯一双秋水灵动，背景中的海域依旧，不亚于三年前荣足富裕。  
朴珍荣考上了不错的大学，离家些远，升大二后便与好友一同在外租房。林在范没有说错，距离果真改善不少他们母子的紧张关系，虽然还不知妈妈是否真的释怀，至少不再与他往那话题上聊，也说过只要他幸福快乐便好。  
「看什么笑的这么开心？」  
室友用脚踹了踹朴珍荣，回过神的人努努嘴也踢了对方一脚。看到天使显灵啦。  
「到底是谁？我也要看。老实说，你是不是暗恋人家？」  
「你有病啊！笑一下就暗恋人家了？」  
紧拽手机不让扑上前的人抢走，曲起膝盖试图将他顶开。谁叫你笑得那么猥琐！来者也不甘示弱，对朴珍荣上下其手，两人扭成一团。  
「喂，我电脑掉到地上了，坏掉你赔啊！」  
那我只好以身相许了。穿蓝色衬衫的人作势要亲他，广藿香洗衣精味扑鼻袭来，明明是两人一起买的，闻起来却又与自己衣服的味道不太相同。  
「你有喷香水？」  
「一直都有啊，你不会现在才发现吧？」  
对方终于停止打闹，拿过桌上从未注意到的玻璃罐向他递去，朴珍荣仔细端详一会儿，原来是与林在范同个牌子的另一款。他当初特意查过，所以知道这款也是柑橘调。他试着在手腕上喷了点，馥郁的香气倏忽把记忆拉的很远。

那时要从Muxía海岸边返程时，他们在标示着KM0.000的石碑前驻足了一阵，石碑上深蓝底色衬的黄色贝壳标志特别显眼。林在范告诉他，朝圣的旅人也会把这个标示看作星星，相信它会为他们指引方向，Santiago de Compostela就是Santiago the field of stars的意思。

「唉珍荣，我们去学校操场上看星星好不好？」  
把香水放回原处之后，他戳戳发楞的少年问道。  
「学校那么亮，哪看得到星星？」  
看得到，看得到，而且我想吃对面巷子的辣炒年糕。被人一把从沙发上拉起身，原本埋在衣服下的贝壳掉了出来，在灯光下晶银闪闪。

珍荣，请相信，当你抵达繁星坠落的地方时，会有人在那里等你。


End file.
